Undergrowth
by Fira Bella
Summary: There is something more than the heart that connects us all. Mickey knows- Nobodies don't have hearts and yet he has more to do with them than Donald and Goofy realize. Sad memories alone won't fix the guilt. Post KHII spoilers ; Disney Castle trio


I just wanted to thank those who took the time to review my other two fics. As a total n00b, I didn't expect anyone to even see them. The reviews I got were a surprise (especially because they were good reviews!) and I really really appreciate them. I'll try and think of a good metaphor to describe my feelings. I feel really welcome here, so thank you.

Ok, sorry if I bored you.

* * *

Undergrowth

When the Gummi ship comes to pick them, it has to stick around for at least an hour for all the goodbyes to be done. They'd just been reunited after all, and that sense of "well it was fun but I want to go home" doesn't exist. Donald and Goofy think they could stay there forever- or at least another week before they realize their jobs and loved ones and responsibilities aren't really in suspended animation, like their minds would have them believe. Daisy is waiting, Max is waiting, but Sora isn't. That was the beauty of it. Sora loved them, and he didn't need to wait when they were gone. He knew their hearts were connected.

And amidst the chatter, Riku and Mickey disappear into the Secret Place and silently understand each other. They each have endured more than the others will understand. Not to call them ignorant, but to be submerged in darkness, to be alone, to wonder why the other person is still sticking by you, to go crazy because of all the things you have to save; all that with not so much as a candle to shed light on your tasks, was an experience unique to just them.

So they smile and mutter quiet, meaningful things and then Riku remarks that compared to some of the individuals he's met, they had been pretty damn lucky. And Mickey thinks about Xehanort, who could have been saved, and Ansem's machine, and Ansem's shame, and Axel's real smile, and what Saïx said when he died, Mickey agrees.

Riku already has a picture of what Mickey will do next. So they hug where no one will make fun of them, and scrape their way back through the tunnel and onto the beach. Sora raises an eyebrow playfully but says nothing.

And they board the ship and watch the door close. Donald is bawling before the hatch clicks into place. Goofy smiles weakly at him and drags the duck off to the cafeteria for his first bowl of noodle soup (no chicken of course) in two years. For two days the King stays in his room. They don't know exactly what he thinks about, but they have their guesses.

They don't know him as well anymore, but they've learned that he's grown. In fact, when he finally comes out and the ship lands and he thanks the tiny pilots, they realize he's outgrown that happy, high pitched voice. And when Donald stumbles a little on the ramp and grabs the King's shoulder to steady himself, he comes close; close enough to see the long, wide scar on the King's right ear. Two years ago Donald would have had a seizure at the sight. But now it doesn't seen out of place at all. The Royal Mage straightens and apologizes and the King smiles weakly, but doesn't say a word.

For the next week, Minnie continues to rule in his place, saying that Mickey needs a good rest, as do Donald and Goofy. That's enough for most, but Goofy is smart, and stays behind.

"He's not doing well, is he?"

Minnie smiles.

"He's been strange. He's been spending a lot of time in the courtyard. Whatever he's doing, it's helping, but very slowly."

The next day Donald and Goofy venture to the gardens, and find him in a circle of sparks, arms waving Keyblade twirling. In front of him a shrub is growing tall and thin and spiking at the top. It's the eighth in a row, in the shade, just under the balcony of his chambers. Suddenly Goofy understands and when Mickey turns, he knows he doesn't need to explain.

"Its been eight days since we got back. And you're making Axel, number eight."

Donald quacks in surprise, but when he looks, sure enough, the plant had taken shape, a skinny, spiky-haired, _life-sized_ silhouette of the flame-wielder. And beside the Axel-shrub is a Saïx-shrub, and beside that, decidedly shorter, is what Donald assumes is a Zexion-shrub, and so on. And under each one is another, much smaller plant, their weapons. Donald follows them to Axel, who hasn't had his grown yet.

"I wanted that Bond of Flame keychain," Mickey sighs, clearly thinking about how hard it would be to grow a set of chakrams and keep them in order. "But I know Sora's never going to let go of that one."

He regards the Axel-shrub with a backwards glance and shrugs.

"I'll finish it tomorrow. Demyx should be fairly easy." His hair was already very plant-like…

"Look," Goofy says, and it's soft, "no offence your Majesty, but um…"

"Why are you doing this?" Donald finishes for him, shrill and concerned.

Mickey's eyes take on a sudden sadness.

"Master Yen Sid told you about the Nobodies, correct?"

He began to walk and they fell into step beside him.

"Of course- your train took us to him."

"Well… judging by the fact that you're worried about me, I'd say he told you exactly what I hoped he'd tell you."

They let him continue.

"Master Yen Sid hates Nobodies, though I can't say why. We've had different experiences with them. I'm sure he believed those things to be true. But what he told you- that they had no feeling, that they will try to trick you- wasn't completely true. Not from what I saw."

Donald speaks up.

"Well if what he said was wrong, why did you want him to tell us… that?"

Mickey stops, and they react abruptly, stopping with him.

"Because…" And suddenly, the King looks very old, and very beaten up. He talks slowly and quietly.

"Because it allowed you to do the things that Riku and I couldn't anymore. The things that needed to be done."

They pause. It was true, everything they did had to be done. But…

Goofy perks up, index finger in the air.

"I thought something was wrong- Axel was good guy, wasn't he?"

"I don't really know. That's not the point. The point was that if you knew that Luxord lost a child when he was alive, or that Xigbar had been a friend of mine, or that Saïx, even in non-existence, owned a dog, you wouldn't have stopped them. If you knew they were people that felt things on some level, we wouldn't be here. It _had_ to be done."

Donald blinks. He feels remorse. He doesn't like it.

"We could have… not hurt the good ones."

Mickey shakes his head.

"How would you know which is which? How do you know even now? Demyx didn't want to fight, but he still stole the Olympus stone. You would have wasted time trying to find reasons not the kill him, not to kill any of them. That was… the only way."

"But if they cared…"

"They care about some things, yes. But they didn't care about the fate of the worlds, Donald, of the lives that would be lost. They're Nobodies after all," Mickey finishes sadly. "That's the worst part. That's the tragic part. So somebody ought to remember them. And if I don't know one will."

There is a pause. The three regard each other and the comfort slowly settles back two of them.

"Aww geez your Majesty," Goofy smiles, bending to put his arm around the mouse. "How many times do we have to tell ya? You're not alone anymore! You've got us- you're stuck with us."

Mickey stiffens, out of place, but soon slides back into his old skin. He'd forgotten where he belonged until now. He hugs Goofy, and then reaches out an arm and pulls Donald into too.

"Aww you guys," he sighs. He gives them one last squeeze and then figures he'd better let go before they turn blue.

When the thirteen days are complete, Donald's arms are sore from the topiary magic, and he's learned he's not too good at hitting something with magic that _isn't_ moving. Goofy's gloves are stained brown from digging up so much dirt, and Mickey is not satisfied. He takes another day for Ansem, and then another for the Riku Replica, and then one more for Namine, because if Roxas should get one when he was still technically alive, then Namine should too. And they all agree, and then they all get back to work- their real jobs- finally.

Sixteen days later, Mickey sits back down in the study/library for the first time in… a long while. The phone sits idly, and he tries to ignore it - it can't call off-world anyway - but eventually he cracks and enchants it as best he can. He has no idea if it will work- hell, he doesn't even have a number to dial, he's just willing the call to reach its destination. But after a few rings, a groggy voice answers.

"It's four in the morning- this better be good."

"Uh… hi Riku- sorry- I wasn't sure about the time difference."

But he knows he's forgiven when he hears the shuffle of sheets.

"Your Majesty! Uh- sorry- I didn't know it was you."

Mickey rolls his eyes. They exchange the formalities Riku insists on respecting, and then Riku talks vaguely about the island. Then he sighs and Mickey knows what's coming. He's happy.

"So listen," the boy continues, voice quiet for obvious reasons. "The thing we talked about- well Sora and Kairi and I had this ceremony. It was nice- I wish you'd been there."

"I'm glad," the King says, and he is. "Donald and Goofy help make a little garden. You should come see it sometime."

When Riku's lost enough sleep, Mickey hangs up. He can rest, and take naps in the study now, like he used to. Everything's okay. He knows now that its more than just hearts that are connected in this world. There's something else he can't quite understand, the same sort of undergrowth that took him sixteen days to quell. But it's alright. He can find that something anytime he wants, and let it surround him. All he has to do is visit the garden growing under his balcony.

* * *

**Author's Note:** While writing this I unintentionally realized something funny about the garden in Disney Castle. When you go back in time, all the old Disney characters are there- Big Maybelle the cow and all those folks. Well in present time, they only exist in the form of well trimmed foliage. So I wondered why the King would have huge "sculptures" of the people that used to live there. My dark side is rather loud and enthusiastic, so I thought "DUDE it's a GRAVEYARD!" And that fit completely with my idea for this. So that's kind of how this ficlet evolved- that and the fact that the image of Mickey "twirling" would not leave my head.

Also, I love the Mickey and Riku friendship. I mean come on- they spent so much time alone together- they so totally had girl talks and pledged to call each other every week… ok maybe not that last one…

So reviews are the spark plug to my… gas tank…? No? Kay I'll get some sleep now…


End file.
